Hateful Love
by Innocently Devilish
Summary: “How bad is she acting right now?” Tak sniffled and replied, “I told her about the baby and she's in a rage where she might kill me.” Zim could be heard growling and throwing a chair across the room through the phone's speaker. Rated Teen for a reason!


The taller woman walked towards the green skinned alien across the room from her who was acting as if maybe the wall would give in and she would be free. The purple haired woman just shook her finger from left to right and right to left while saying, "Tsk tsk. Looks like you forgot to finish your chores before the agreed time."

The other woman let liquid tears fall down her face and replied, "No! I did get them done! I just can't touch water. It burns!"

Reaching around her girlfriend's waist, Gaz replied chuckling, "Oh well how would I have known that?" Tak shrunk back not wanting to feel her love's wrath. She loved the woman dearly but it just wasn't enough for the purple haired lady. She had a horrible temper and a sadistic mind that was fueled during their childhood by video games and the antisocial personality.

The alien quit her tears and stared at her girlfriend's tongue which was about to touch her cheek. "Don't! I tell you everyday I have to be in my disguise to not be affected by any substance made with water!"

Gaz's smirk had disappeared and had been replaced with a look of disgust. "I told you last night to throw it out or delete it from your pak. You haven't listened yet again!" Tak knew the girl's temper was rising and soon she would either be unconscious or dead so she replied quickly, "NO! I threw it away and made a new one! Don't hurt me!"

Gaz stared at Tak for a few moment's and let her go before turning to the table where their unfinished meals lay. "Eat your food." With that she sat down and the alien woman went around the table and sat on her side across from the purple-haired lady with squinty eyes that never seemed open. In pictures it proved that at least Gaz's mother had been Asian and Membrane was Caucasian which completely explained everything about Dib and his sister.

"You're not eating. Do you want to be hurt?"

Tak's eyes widened and she shook her head slowly making sure to eat the food that contained no water. Gaz used her fork to mix her food and said softly, "I don't want to hurt you, you know. I want you to love me without having to fear the fact that I may strike out at you. I mean I love you to death and no matter what I say I want you to remember that. I guess that's what I get for having an abusive father eh?"

The other girl looked up at her girlfriend and without having to be told, knew that tonight was going to be one of the bad nights where she might even die. It had been five years since they had moved out of Membrane's house and moved into their own. Gaz was only 23 but Tak was around 290 years old and knew everything that was going on on Earth. It wasn't too hard to know human behavior and normally she would have left a man or woman in these circumstances but loved Gaz too much. She believed that maybe Gaz would be one of the few that would change.

Trying to make the talk not so close to her death, Tak said quietly and respectfully, "You know how we went to the hospital to get the embryo transplants in me? Well the baby is gonna be ours. We'll have a child."

For some strange reason instead of Gaz being happier it caused her to bend the fork and break the glass she was holding getting water all over her and her hands. "What do you mean the baby's making it? You're in alien which means they should have taken you away and killed you by now."

"W-well Irkens have a similar anatomy to humans from the waist down on the inside which is why we chose to do it. Remember?" Tak was starting to worry and then out of no where she was punched out of her chair.

Holding her cheek, the alien cried out in pain from both the blow and the burning water. "Don't hurt me Gaz! I love you! Don't hurt me!"

"You think saying you love me tonight will help you? It won't Hun so don't even spit those lies at me. You know I only have you to keep the others away." Gaz walked around the table and kicked her girlfriend viciously in the side. "Remember the FACT that I hate you!" She bent down and let the water drip form her slender hand onto Tak's cheek and smirked at the shaking and yelling the other woman was doing.

"GAZ! YOU TOLD ME YOURSELF YOU LOVED ME AND NOT TO FORGET THAT! YOU WEREN'T LIEING TO ME THEN DON'T LIE TO ME NOW!"

The purple haired girl took back her hand and helped up her girlfriend. "You lie. Now go sit in the living room or I'll kill you." Tak scurried from her halfway up position to the living room as fast as she could and realized she had dialed Zim's pak's number. "SHIT SHIT SHIT!"

Gaz heard her and yelled in there, "Shut your mouth bitch!"

Tak began crying again and heard Zim answer the one mechanical leg that also was useful for a cellphone. He sighed and began to talk but before he could Tak whispered into the microphone in the leg quickly, "Zim! She's worse then usual! What do I do?"

Zim grunted on the other side and gave out a long groan of pleasure, "I-I'm not sure. Just deal with her like usual." Then came another groan and a scream of ecstasy from the other person Zim was with.

"Stop having sex and help me!"

Zim grunted into the phone again and replied, "I can't stop. Di- I mean Red is with me right now."

Tak grimaced as she heard the slam of a fridge door and screamed into the phone, "YOU CAN SHE'S COMING!" Going back to her whispering she said, "Red is with Purple right now so either you are cheating on him with Dib or some other man with the name starting with a d and an i."

There was a bang on the other line and she heard Dib in the background pleading with Zim to get back into bed and then another noise which was probably a slamming door. "Zim..."

"How bad is she acting right now?"

Tak sniffled and replied, "I told her about the baby and she's in a rage where she might kill me."

Zim could be heard growling and throwing a chair across the room, "You told her about the baby? You idiot! Anyways just dodge her attacks or take them. You can't do much with Gaz. You know she's the reason I'm not bisexual but gay right?"

Tak knew. It was a bad story and it was a horrible break up. Gaz had been both homicidal and suicidal for months until she met Tak and instantly took a liking to her. Gaz had been abusive in both relationships but Tak needed to get out of the relationship soon.

The other line went dead and the girl looked up at an angry Gaz. "Who were you calling? A whore to spend the night with after I beat the crap out of you or your Irken friend Zim?"

Tak took a deep breath of air and before she knew it, she had a gun pointed at her head. "You can't get away with that! You'll be arrested Gaz! Don't! The baby is going to need you!"

The purple haired, homicidal woman smirked and replied, "My father is a high and important man. That means no one would turn me in especially since I'm 'Daddy's lil' Angel'."

"Gaz don't do this please. You'll regret it! I love you and you know you love me back. You even said earlier you didn't want to hurt me."

"I did didn't I? I lied. Oops."

"Gaz..." Tak got up slowly and made sure not to move to fast so she wouldn't be shot before latching onto her girlfriend and resting her head on her shoulder. "I know you love both me and the baby."

The woman frowned at her girlfriend but decided she wouldn't kill her that night. Maybe even never. She really did love Tak it's just that she was raised to hate everyone and everything. Even after five years of a real love, it was hard to grasp that someone could see past her abusiveness and to her inside where there was a woman who could love back.

Tak began singing a song that she thought fit their relationship and soon after beginning Gaz joined in, they sang, "What do you say in taking chances? What do you say in jumping off the edge? Never knowing if there's solid ground below, a hand to hold, or hell to pay? What do you say? I just wanna start again, and maybe you could show my how to cry. Maybe you could take me in somewhere underneath your skin."

Optional Ending (You can read this if you want or just leave the story as is):

There they stood, singing and holding each other in a way that could be peaceful had you not seen the gold blood that ran out of Tak's mouth or the blade that punctured her curved back. Gaz had decided that the only way to preserve the love was to kill Tak but she hadn't thought that she would have had the guts to kill her too. "Tak..."

The crimson liquid flowed down her chin and stained her shirt front. The pain was indescribable and Tak started to sing another song that Gaz wasn't familiar with but knew it was one she had heard a while back.

"Shine, bright morning light. Now in the air the spring is coming. Sweet blowing wind, singing down the hills and valleys. Keep your life from me, now we're on the edge of hell. Dear my love, sweet morning light. Wait for me, you've gone much farther. Too far."

Tak's eyes fluttered shut but before either girl fell into the blackness that would lead them into hell, Gaz lightly brushed her stained red lips to the other girl's golden stained ones. "I really do love you." Both fell to the floor in an almost graceful arc and lay in a pool of both gold and crimson blood that Zim would find and clean up the next morning.

Quietly in the background you could hear music that seemed to tell the story of their lives, "Shame, such a shame. Think I kinda lost myself again. Day, yesterday. Really should be leaving but I stay. Saying, say my name. Need a little love to lose the pain, need a little love to lose the pain. Easy to remember from where you came. Cause it feels like I can even hear your thoughts, you're not my savior but I still don't look. Feels like something that I've done before, I could fake it but I still want more."

In a way it also summarized their relationship but they both loved each other in the end and had they lived a while longer, they would have had a daughter in that relationship too.

* * *

A/N: Okay a short lil oneshot for GaTr fans! Um I don't know why this got stuck in my mind but it did and I HAD to write it. Kinda depressing optional ending but oh well. I like the music lol.

Disclaimer(I know I put it at the end :D): Invader Zim does NOT belong to me neither does Gaz or Tak. They belong to Jhonen Vasquez and some company. If you pay attention to the show you'll know. Also the songs do not belong to me.

Taking Chances - Belongs to Celine Dion

Fake Wings - Belongs to whoever created .//Hack Sign

Dissolved Girl - Belongs to Massive Attack

Okay I done now. I hope you like the story. REVIEW PLZ!!!


End file.
